


The Roads Are Closed

by CarnageDragonSlayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnageDragonSlayer/pseuds/CarnageDragonSlayer
Summary: Christmas is but a week away when Sansa’s parents invite her and her husband Jon to spend christmas with them. All was going well as they drove all the way until the flash snow storms struck and the couple were stuck in their freezing cold car until the roads are clear.





	The Roads Are Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing my way of writing as i never seem to finish long stories. So i will concentrate on writing one-shots for a while.

“Jon, hurry up and get the suitcase in the car!” Sansa was holding two bags in her hand filled with utensils and some material that would let them pass the time on their three day journey to her parents house. She was standing by their black Jeep, her feet were tapping impatiently as she waited for her block-headed husband who had decided to sleep in even after she explicitly told him to get ready for ten-o'clock, it was now eleven fifteen.

“Yeah Sansa, give me a second this thing is bloody heavy.” He was stumbling with the unnecessarily large suitcase in his arms and his breath was quick short gasps every few seconds. Sansa only watched with a smile on her face as her husband struggled, she seemed like she enjoyed it which he clearly did not.

“Tell me… why do I… have to… carry this thing… by myself.” He shoved it into the open trunk of the car and his body nearly collapsed but were supported by his now red hands that were leaning on the side of the Jeep. Jon felt his wife’s small hand smooth over his muscular back and then he stood up straight then felt the same hand travel across his shoulder then up to his cheek. Sansa appeared into his view with a fluid motion, her auburn hair looked positively stunning in the faint sunlight that just about peered through the clouds. Her blue eyes glittered at his own dark brown and before he felt frustration but now all he could feel was love for her.

“Come on Jon, would you really have expected me to be able to carry that, if even you struggled with it.” She gave her rare look of contempt which Jon both loved and hated. A smile couldn’t help but envelope Jon and he understood her, but only as she stated the obvious (which she had to do most of the time). Sansa smirked and leant over to give him a sweet kiss on his lips before closing the trunk and opened the car door to the passenger seat.

“Well, guess I’m driving then.” Jon said to himself as he walked over to the driver’s seat and sat himself comfortably down. He started to warm up the car by turning on the heater and began rubbing his hands together. It was minus six that morning and the frosty mist was apparent all around them. Some time elapsed and when the car was warm and the windows had been thawed out from the heat, Jon started to drive along the road to exit their neighbourhood. At the very end of the suburban neighbourhood Jon saw a friend of his scraping the ice from his car window and Jon slowed to check on him.

“Hey Sam! Need any help with that?” He stopped right outside Samwell Tarley’s driveway and his head shot up as soon as he heard Jon’s voice. Sam gave a wave of dismissal to him as he walked down to the Jeep.

“No no, it’s fine. It’s my own fault, Ghillie told me to put the cover on last night but I didn’t listen, now Little Sam Jr will be late for school, It’s his last day before the holidays too.” Sam rubbed his forehead and sighed loudly as he looked back up at his family wagon with scratched ice all over the windows. Jon reached for the bag that Sansa had placed in the back seats and pulled out a blue bottle from it.

“If your In a rush use some of this and turn on your car, it should be gone in about ten minutes or so.” Sam looked at the bottle and he gave an expression, much like a child would on christmas morning staring at all their wrapped presents.

“Thanks so much Jon, your saving my ass here. You two have a safe trip now, I can’t wait to hear all the stories about the in-laws.” Jon laughed as he drove off out of the neighbourhood which they wouldn’t see for another week or two.

They had gone through the main city after all the hounding traffic which had soured his mood some but Sansa was always there to cheer him up with kisses and hugs whilst they waited for the lights to turn green. Finally they had made it to the highway and from then on it would be straight road to Ned and Catelyn Stark’s house.  

“I’m so excited Jon! Aren’t you?” Sansa was almost bouncing in her seat and Jon couldn’t help but smile at her. He moved his hand over to rest on her leg and rubbed it gently. She placed her smaller hand over his and began rubbing it slowly.

“Course I am. I haven’t seen your parents for months, and I miss them as well.” They had gotten the call a week ago from Ned and Catelyn Stark to ask them if the wanted to celebrate christmas over there. It was also mentioned that all of Sansa’s siblings would be there too which only further prompted them to go. In fact even if Jon hadn’t wanted to go, the choice wouldn’t have been his and Sansa would’ve dragged him all the way.

“I can’t wait to see all my bro’s and Arya as well. I want to know what they’ve been up too. I haven’t really kept in touch since Arya’s wedding.” And what a wedding it had been. Jon remembered how beautiful Arya looked that day, she had never been much into ‘girly’ stuff much but that day she couldn’t of denied feeling good wearing that sequined white dress that stretched far down as she walked the isle to her husband Gendry Waters. Jon liked Gendry and the feeling was mutual, they shared many interests and he was great for Arya. He didn’t like to admit it but Jon adored Arya more than any of Sansa’s other siblings and he grew protective of her quite quickly.

“I’m sure they’ve been doing great Sansa, say do you think Ghost will be alright in Theon’s? You know I don’t like leaving him.” Sansa kissed him on the cheek as she noticed his increased worry.

“Don’t worry Jon, Theon loves Ghost and he loves him, he’ll be completely fine. I am sorry about it tough but Mum and Dad didn’t want any pets at their house. Everyone else has to leave their pets behind as well, not just us.” Jon nodded and concentrated on the snowy highway, his worry was well deserved though, he’s had Ghost ever since he was a teen and Ghost a pup they were best friends and leaving him behind was tough on him.

 

***

 

They continued on the roads until the sky turned black so they stopped in a motel and picked up some food in the nearest fast-food they could find. Their room was good enough to sleep in but it lacked decoration and appeared rather gloomy which gave them both chills. There was a TV at least and it was the first thing they turned on after the lights.

“The weather is not Improving, and their have been warnings of heavy snowstorms approaching. Everyone is advised to stay in doors and spend christmas in their own homes and make no attempt to drive long distances in the next week.” Jon sat at the end of the bed and looked at the weatherman on the news, while scratching his furrowed brow.

“That doesn’t sound good, Honey.” Sansa sat next to him and looked at the screen with him and with almost puppet like movement did exactly what Jon had been doing. 

“Let’s hope we can make it before the storm reaches. It’s too late to turn back now either way.” Jon nodded and then stood up from the bed and threw his phone, wallet and keys onto the bed.

“I’m going for a shower, wanna join me?”  _ You don’t have to ask me twice _ , Sansa thought as she shot from the bed and let Jon lead her into the modest bathroom. At first Jon turned on the shower to check if they actually had hot water and was pleasantly rewarded and the steaming water shot out from the shower-head. Then he turned around to face his wife who rested herself against the sink watching him as he moved up to her slowly.

“Turn around”, his voice was hushed and had an air mystery behind it a she wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly she felt his strong hands trace the sides of her body as he grabbed her jumper and removed it slowly. One item of clothing after another and Sansa was then completely naked which Jon loved to see. His wife was extremely beautiful, her body curved so nicely and often when he pushed inside her it felt like they fit perfectly, like a puzzle but only two pieces until it was complete. She walked past him slowly and grazed her hand over the outside of his pants, noticing the obvious bulge that continued to grow very second.

Jon began undressing quickly himself as his wife climbed into the shower letting the hot water fall over her almost increasing Jon’s arousal. She couldn’t help but laugh as her husband fumbled trying to pull off the tight Jeans that seemed to get stubborn at the ankle. But before she knew he was in there with her and their lips met in a heated kiss. It wasn’t long either until Jon traced his tongue over hers and both began twisting and flicking, trying to enjoy the taste of each other. Jon wanted more but Sansa told him, ‘Wait until we are in bed’. He could accept that but it only made him clean himself and her quicker than most of their showers lasted before. 

When they were done with the shower Jon launched himself out of the shower and grab the towel that hung up and dried himself but only slightly before handing Sansa the towel. She was taking a lot longer than Jon and it drove him crazy and she knew it. Sansa knew that the anticipation would make their sex ten times better.

“AHH! Jon aren’t you going to let me dry my hair first?” He had picked her up and began carrying Sansa over to the bed with haste.

“No” Jon placed her gently down on the bed and she then laid there, on her back pushing herself up slightly with her elbows. She looked up at Jon who was now extremely hard and Sansa grew wet at the sight. He didn’t need to say any words she simply opened her legs wide for him and held laid down, stretching out her arms and her hands grasped for his which he accepted.

“Wait, shit! I’ve forgot the condoms. The one thing I forgot and it’s exactly the thing I need.” He tried to move away from her but she held onto his hands and only looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Jon, I know I’m always the one to dismiss the idea and I’m not only saying it now just so we can have sex but I think that I am finally ready.” He laughed in surprise, waiting for her to tell him it was a joke but she did no such thing.

“Are you serious! This is a big step, are you sure we're ready?” 

“Of course I do, we both have high paying Jobs and live in a great house with friendly neighbours. I mean come on, were better off than Robb and he’s got two and Arya has one on the way. We’ve been holding it off for long enough.” Jon then smiled and fell on top of her only he was feeling different than before, he felt less lust and more love towards his wife.

“Now Jon, let’s make a baby.”

“A baby” he whispered into her ear as he began filling Sansa with his considerable length and it felt more real this time. It was the first time they had done it without protection and it was warmer, wetter and the feelings of pleasure that they derived from the contact increased ten fold. As he moved in and out he thought of the child they may have and wondered what he or she would look like. He decided that for now he would concentrate on his stunning wife who gave quiet whimpers of pleasure as he pushed inside of her with quicker pacing each few sets. It wasn’t too long before Jon felt he was getting close and when he felt himself on the brink all he could do was push in hard and deep and hold Sansa closely to him as he felt his length throb inside her warmth.

Sansa couldn’t really describe the feeling of his seed when it shot inside her only that it was warm and felt like the best thing ever. They stayed there for some time just staring at each other in blissful silence, even after Jon grew soft, they simply remained still until Sansa felt Jon growing again and that only meant he was ready for more. She still couldn't believe that this was all it took to make a child, something so sweet and wonderful to receive something that was the same felt unreal but it was so and that is what her and Jon would have.

 

***

 

Back on the road and fortunately no snowstorm had struck, yet, and their spirits were very high. After last night and the idea of having a child how could they not be happy. They had music blasting out of the speakers of the car and both were singing along with the words. Most of the day was a smooth drive until they reached a jam in the traffic.

“Damn, I hope this gets cleared quickly.” Jon kept his car on with the hope that the traffic jam would be cleared soon. After about twenty minutes of waiting a man wearing high vis jacket approached their car and knocked on the window.

“Hey Sir, you might want to turn off your car to save fuel. This jam will be here a while.” Jon sighed and nodded at the man before closing his window back up and then turning the car off but the heating was kept on.

“Well then, what should we do now?” Sansa said and Jon only shook his head slowly still looking forward at the car in front of them. Then almost instantly he turned around and grabbed something from one of the bags in the back seat. It was a portable DVD player and with it he grabbed a box set DVD from the same bag.

“Should we start watching this, I’ve heard it’s really good.” Jon handed her over the box set and she looked at it with a squint.

“Game of Thrones… Yeah, I’ve heard it’s good as well. Why not!” She handed him it back and he put the first disc inside the player and placed it on the dashboard. Whilst they watched it they held each others hand and when the end came it completely shocked them.

“How could he push a little boy out of a window like that, it’s horrible.” Sansa placed her free hand on top of her slim belly caressing it gently. Jon could only nod in agreement and then looked outside of the car window. The jam was still their, over an hour and it was still jammed but now the wind had picked up and the snow was falling heavy.

“This does not look good Sansa. I think we might get stuck in this snowstorm if the traffic stays like this.” She then took a look out through the front window and sighed heavily just as Jon did. He reached to open the door but Sansa quickly stopped him and gave him a look which made him smile at her.

“It’s ok honey, I’m only going to check if the jam is nearly clear, I’ll only be a few minutes.” She let go of his arm and he stepped out of the car and closed the door. The wind was killing his skin and he quickly stumbled to put on his gloves and hat before walking to where he could see the man that came to him earlier. 

The man was cladded in so many items of clothing he scarcely looked human anymore, just a big ball of clothes. When he saw Jon approach him he waved at him and then began walking up his way.

“Can I help you Sir?”

“This storm the news was on about, will this jam be cleared before it reaches or should we start preparing to sleep in our cars tonight?” The man sighed before looking behind him and then scratching his hood wrapped head.

“You had better get ready for sleep yeah, this storm is gonna hold up all night but hopefully by midday tomorrow we can clear what the storm left and everyone can be on their way. I am sorry Sir.” Jon shook the man’s hand before walking back to his Jeep and he saw Sansa surveying the area carefully until she saw him and smiled.

“Holy shit, it’s cold out their”, Jon said as he sat back in the car, pulling off his gloves and hat throwing them on the dashboard. Sansa kissed his cheek and grimaced at how cold he was then she wrapped her scarf around his neck.

“You were stupid for going out there.” He smiled and nodded in agreement which only seemed to frustrate Sansa further.

“Were gonna be here all night Sansa, It’s already quite dark so we should think about trying to get some sleep.” Sansa looked over at the back and then leaned over putting the bags that were on the seats to the foot space of the car.

“Did we bring any blankets?” Sansa asked as she looked over at Jon who shook his head and she then sat back in the passenger seat heavily.

“We should be ok honey, we just need to stay close together.” His smile comforted her some and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He moved his arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly.

“I’m sure we’ll still make it before christmas eve, Sansa.” She couldn’t express how much she loved Jon. No matter the moment he always found something positive to say and it kept her spirits up. 

“Yeah, your right Jon. How about we get some sleep then?” Jon nodded and then let her climb over in the back before joining her shortly afterwards. She let him get behind her and he wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her right up against him.

They laid their for some time and Jon couldn’t help but get aroused buy his wife’s behind pushing up against his crotch. He began growing hard and Sansa felt it which caused her to smile. Suddenly she began rubbing his growing hardness which made him groan in pleasure.

“Jon pull my pants down only a bit though, it is still cold.” Jon did exactly what she asked, pulling down her pants just enough so that his manhood could reach her throbbing wetness. No word was given afterwards before Jon began pulling his length out and he eased himself into Sansa, still remaining in the spooning position they were in. He was soft and careful still trying to hold her closely to keep warm and the pleasure from their sex was almost as good as the night before. When he finished Sansa relished the warmth that his seed brought as she had never felt that cold before in her life and they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The following morning they woke to a knock on the window of their car. Jon looked up and saw all but a little circle of the window that revealed a man, was covered in snow. He rubbed his eyes and then shook Sansa who was breathing calmly in her sleep. When she woke Jon was looking down at her and she couldn’t help but give a sweet sigh in response to his look.

“Hey are two ok?” The man on the outside called out to them and Jon quickly sprung into action. He unlocked the door and pushed as hard as he could but the snow was thick on the car but he managed only to get a foot full of snow on top of his head.

“Oh shit that’s fucking cold!” Jon shook off the snow that now covered his head and stood out of the car. The man walked to him with a smile on his face and a something hot and steaming in his hand. 

“Just you and your wife I see” Sansa had walked out of the car with a  thin blanket wrapped around her. “You’ll be glad to hear that the roads will soon be cleared and you can be on your way. For now though here’s a flask of soup for both of you, I’m sure your both cold and hungry.” The man left them with a smile and a flask.

A couple hours later the roads were now clear and they could continue on their Journey. He had cleaned all the snow off the car and thawed out the iced windows before continuing. The soup they had received was marvellous and it really hit the spot after having nothing at all the night before. Sansa was in a very happy mood ever since the road was declared open again and she couldn’t help but bop up and down with excitement. Her parent’s house was quite close and even Jon had to admit he couldn’t wait to see Ned, Robb and all the rest.

“I hope we can make it the day before christmas eve, so we can just chill before all the excitement, especially with Robb’s and Tulisa’s Kids.” Jon nodded in response and then looked at the Sat-Nav app on his dashboard. He tired to determine when they would make it but it was quite difficult to say.

“I think we might be able too, but don’t get your hopes up. But besides all that have you been well?” Sansa turned and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s sweet of you to ask Jon but I know why you’re asking and no Jon, If I am pregnant then I don’t think I’ll be sick two days after conception.” Jon looked blustered but clearly it was fake as he looked to the road again.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, I was just checking to see If you were well that’s all.”

“Of course Jon” She said coyly with that sexy sweet smile that drove Jon crazy with lust.  _ It’s OK Jon we’re nearly at her parent’s house, we can have our way with her then _ .

  
  


***

  
  


When they pulled up on their parents house it brought back so many fond memories for Sansa. It was quite a large house, and there was a broad elm tree with and old swing blowing gently in the winter wind. Jon opened the car door and walked out, putting on a fluffy scarf and beanie hat before walking around to open the door for Sansa who was staring out at the house with a glistening in her eyes.

He held out his hand which Sansa accepted before vacating the car. Sansa didn’t wait for Jon before walking up to the front door of the house with a child-like smile planted on her lips and Jon couldn’t help but watch her with a satisfied grin.

Sansa wondered whether she should knock first and wait but then thought it would be silly as she lived in that house her entire childhood. Before she could decide Jon had come up from behind her and opened the door letting it slowly open then they felt a blast of warmth and the smell of a meal being cooked. Jon put his arms around her waist and kissed her bare neck before moving his lips to her ear.

“Go on inside, I’ll bring the bags inside.” And so she did. With every step she could hear a noise that was getting clearer each time. Soon she realised that it was her mother and Arya discussing where she was and whether she would even turn up.

“Arya, your sister wouldn’t miss this for the world you know that.”

“Then why isn’t she here Mum? I miss her so much and I really want to see her.” Sansa smiled and hid in the little nook that was right outside the kitchen.

“So do I Arya, but there is no need to worry, I’m sure Her and Jon got stuck on the road. The snows have been dreadful this winter.” Sansa couldn't wait any longer and she flew into the kitchen with a delightful smile.

“Father did always promise Winter was coming.” Arya instantly came to Sansa as quick as she could at 7 months pregnant then gave her tight hug which Sansa felt like a death squeeze. 

“Sansa! Oh my god where were you? And where is Jon? Are you Ok? You look cold.” 

“Yes, Arya I’m fine.” Sansa laughed at her questions before her Mother came along with her sleeves rolled up to her elbow. 

“My sweet daughter, It’s good to finally see you again.” They both hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

“Yeah It’s good to see you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see a part two then leave comments and kudos. Thanks and enjoy.


End file.
